Hans Christian Andersen
Active Skills First Skill = |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill = - The Little Mermaid's Love EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Defense + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% |3chargeeffect = HP Regen + |3c1 = 1000 |3c2 = 1500 |3c3 = 2000 |3c4 = 2500 |3c5 = 3000 }} |-| Rank C+= Recovers party's HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 70% |l3 = 75% |l4 = 77.5% |l5 = 80% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Defense + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% |3chargeeffect = Star Rate + |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40% |4chargeeffect = HP Regen + |4c1 = 1000 |4c2 = 1500 |4c3 = 2000 |4c4 = 2500 |4c5 = 3000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's debuff resistance by 30% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest HP values out of all Bronze rarity Casters. Images Saint Graphs= Hansnew1.png|Stage 1 Hansnew2.png|Stage 2 Hansnew3.png|Stage 3 Hans4.png|Stage 4 Hansaf.png|April Fool Hans1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Hans2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Hans3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= Hansicon.png|Stage 1 AndersenStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AndersenStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AndersenFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 AndersenSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) AndersenStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) AndersenStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) AndersenFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) AndersenGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) AndersenStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) AndersenStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) AndersenFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S033 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S033 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S033 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Andersen Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Andersen Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Andersen Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S033 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S033 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S033 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo033.png|NP Logo Hans book.png|Book and Tablet |-| Expression Sheets= Hans 1.png|Stage 1 Hans 2.png|Stage 2 Hans 3.png|Stage 3 Hans Christian Andersen Sheet 2 Hologram.png|Stage 2 (Hlogram) |-| Craft Essences= Holymaidenchaldea.png|Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea 506.png|A Bluebird-Like Computer Mouse (Valentine CE) Quatre.png|Quatre Feuilles CE573.png|The Cage WriterCE.png|Writing High CE1001.png|Hikeshi Spirits CE1045.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Andersen |-| Others= EnemyCasterCCC.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:Friend Point Only Category:Fate/Extra Category:Danish Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:London Category:Shinjuku